A Difference
by Britt-Chan
Summary: SPOILERS! WATCH METROPOLIS FIRST! A few changes in a storyline can cause the unthinkable to happen. Takes place on the steps after "The Uprise". Tima is human in this. Possible TimaXRock. Please Read and Review! Chapter 14 is up! All chapter's revised.
1. The Steps of Metropolis

I don't own Metropolis or its characters.

The choppy dialogue is actually exact subtitle translation form the Metropolis motion picture.

SPOILERS AHEAD!

Chapter One: The Steps of Metropolis

In the not too distant future there is a city that will rise over all other cities. Its technology alone will conquer the world; for it is the first city to accurately create independent artificial intelligence that is made in the human image. The citizens of this civilization think of themselves as gods for such a discovery; for the creation of life that was said to only belong to God.

For this ignorance, God works in mysteries ways. In this case, He allowed mankind's own creation turn on them. This rise in machines caused a chain reaction involving low income families that live underground. The families decided to rise up and reclaim what the robots took; what was originally theirs. Sadly, two adolescents were caught in the crossfire.

Tima and Kenichi were wandering in the snowy streets of Metropolis in which a battle took place hours before. Snow fell from the dark clouded sky at an even pace, covering the torn up concrete in a shower of white. What a unique sight, something as ugly as war and as beautiful as a winter snowfall in the same picture.

Previously that day a riot broke out; the humans demanded freedom and wanted work. Since the robots creation, they gradually began to take over people's jobs because robots didn't need materialistic items; they only needed oil and repairs every once in awhile. This saved the government time and money. Instead of accommodating for their citizen's needs, the government shut them up with bullets and missiles. It didn't take long for the crowd to scatter and retreat or be slaughtered.

Kenichi is a boy with dark hair, brown eyes, and a big heart full of courage and feeling for what has happened to the people of Metropolis. He came to this city with his uncle who is a private investigator, or so he seems.

-From Past to Present-

His uncles' job in Metropolis was to find and arrest Dr. Loughton; a mad scientist that was known for making robots with human organs. Kenichi found Tima at Dr. Loughton's laboratory in Zone 1 as it was burning to the ground; they fell into a sewer line which led to Zone 2 and worked as a team to get back to the city. As the duo gradually made it back to the surface, a boy slightly older than themselves named Rock tried to kill Tima.

In their escape they met a young man named Atlas who gave them shelter and started the Up Rise or "The Revolution". He was one of the reasons the people of Zone 1 decided to take their place on the surface by force; he was also the one who killed Perro. Perro was an investigative robot unit that helped Kenichi's uncle find Dr. Loughton.

Now the military is involved. They have assassinated the president and killed most of the people of Zone 1 that were on the surface retaliating.

-Present Time-

Something is broadcast from a helicopter speaker as Kenichi and Tima continued to look about the ruin. The announcement says, "The revolution has failed. Metropolis is under martial law in the name of Duke Red. Disarm yourselves and surrender immediately. I repeat. The revolution has failed. Metropolis is under martial law in the name of Duke Red. Disarm yourselves and surrender immediately."

As the two young teens hear this they walk wearily among the burning cars and lifeless bodies around them. Tima grabs Kenichi's arm and follows him closely, looking forward to avoid the unpleasant sight. The objects are getting covered by the falling snow.

Kenichi searched the city for one reason; to find his uncle. The two had been searching for hours and the poor boy was beginning to loss hope, when, suddenly, Kenichi heard his name being called and knew right away it was his guardian. He looked from were he stood to the steps of one of the main buildings of Metropolis and was suddenly filled with joy. "Uncle!" Kenichi exclaimed as he ran up the snow-covered steps to meet him. Tima walked up after him, her blonde curls bouncing and turquoise eyes looking about at the snow.

Kenichi and his Uncle stopped in front of one another; smiles spread across their faces. "So, you're safe! I'm glad. I'm glad." his Uncle said as he patted Kenichi on the back. He looked for Kenichi for a few days now and was glad to see that his nephew survived the turmoil.

Kenichi's Uncle was a round man with brown hair, tiny eyes, and a thick mustache hanging below his small round nose. His hand was bandaged. "Are you okay too Uncle?" Kenichi asked, looking with concern at his bandaged hand.

He assumed his uncle got involved in the riot somehow, and that was probably the reason for his injury. He saw where his nephew looked and glanced at his own bandaged hand, "Oh, this is nothing." He answered, both of them still happy to see one another.

Uncle finally noticed the blonde headed girl a few feet away from them. He looked over at her and blinked a few times; just to make sure she wasn't a mirage. "Who's that?" he asked, as he took off his hat, smiling and slightly bowing a silent welcome. He was happy that his nephew wasn't all alone during their separation and that he had company.

"What?" Kenichi asked, turning around slightly to see Tima standing behind him. "Her name is Tima." Kenichi answered, smiling at her. "She's from the lab and we've been on the run together." He explained, looking back at his uncle as he did so, then back at Tima. "Tima let me introduce you. This is my uncle." Kenichi said in a polite manner.

"Uncle" she repeated and smiled at the chubby man. She hadn't received all of her memories back yet, and a few words were still strange to her. She said it to get a feel of the word.

Uncle became suspicious about this young girl. In Metropolis it wasn't often one found a young girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. He wondered for an instant if she was a German or Spanish spy. He discarded the thought knowing Kenichi knew his own friends better than he did.

Atlas crawled around the corner of a statue that was by the entrance of the building. He started the riot but had no idea that he'd have to fight the military.

While grunting he moved, fell over, and then sat in front of the block. Atlas leaned against it for support and held his hand over a bullet wound in his chest. Kenichi noticed Atlas right away and ran over to him, hoping that he could save him in some way. "Atlas!" Kenichi exclaimed, reaching him.

Only having a few breaths left of life he gasped, "We…were…set up."

Uncle and Tima walked over to them as Atlas spoke. This is when Kenichi noticed Rock farther down the steps. Tima noticed him too, and took a few steps back so that she stood behind Uncle.

Rock was young but stronger than one would think. This youth had a past; and all who were involved with him knew this. He tried to kill Tima to prevent the "End of the World" and to protect his stepfather. Being very close to achieving his wish, he walked up the steps, his face expressionless and hands in his pockets.

He wore his trademark sunglasses, with his gun in its holster on his side. What stood out about him was his dark brown hair and deep, navy blue eyes. The Leader Marduke armband stood out on his upper right arm. The Mardukes is an underground political party that terminates robots out of their jurisdiction.

"So, we meet at last," he said as he casually walked up the stairs towards them. Atlas fell over, probably dead. Kenichi moved to grab him when Rock pulled his gun out of its receptacle and quickly aimed at him.

"Don't move!" He ordered, stopping for a moment then continuing the rest of the way up the steps. Tima took another step back as Rock moved closer; it was obvious she feared him.

"Don't resist." He said to Kenichi, nodding towards Tima but never taking his eyes off of Kenichi. "If you hand her over, you might be able to go home alive."

"Shut up, Rock, you wont keep your word!" Uncle shouted at the boy.

Rock looked at the old man and smiled. There was no warmth in that smile, just a coldness that would send a chill down any spine.

"I know what you're up to-" Kenichi's uncle continued, but wasn't able to finish due to Rock quickly aiming and shooting him in the shoulder.

As he shot a look of satisfaction formed on his lips. For a moment the firing of the gun boomed, then silence prevailed. Kenichi's uncle fell over from the force of the bullet lodging into his shoulder. That left Tima standing there looking at him, eyes wide. Everything took place very quickly, yet in slow motion all at the same time.

As Uncle fell, Kenichi dove at Rock and tackled him in a fury. As they fell together the gun flew out of Rock's hand. The gun landed on the steps where killer had been standing moments before, now he and Kenichi were tumbling down the snow covered concrete stairs as Tima watched them.

"Why you little-" Rock began angrily the moment they stopped tumbling. The older gritted his teeth and stood, holding Kenichi by the collar of his shirt. His sunglasses were now a few steps way from were they plummeted. Rock's eyes burnt bright blue as he glared at Kenichi. Rock was already on his feet and younger was at his mercy.

"Ti- Tima, get the gun!" Kenichi shouted just before Rock kneed him in the stomach. While Rock did this Tima picked up the gun and stood as Kenichi slowly fell to the ground, unconscious. Rock walked up the steps as Tima completely stood. He picked up his sunglasses. As the Marduke walked towards girl, uncle stood up, using a wall for support, and stumbled in Tima's direction.

"Damn, this will ruin everything!" Uncle's mind screamed. Rock stopped a couple of paces away from her, put his sunglasses back on and reached out his hand.

"Now, let's have it back." he said, meaning the gun. He flexed his fingers, as if signaling for a little dog to come to him. Rock then continued to walk towards her slowly.

"Don't…give it to him…!" The old man gasped, holding a hand over his wounded shoulder as he fell, going unconscious. With her left hand Tima lifted the gun in an aiming position at Rock, or attempted to. As she did he stopped two stair steps away from her. She wasn't used to the weight of the gun, so it wasn't completely steady.

The snow continued to fall as he smiled, raised his arms up and said, "You sure you can shoot me?" He pointed to himself "I am a human you know!"

Tima held her ground, gun swaying slightly in the air as she continued to aim at Rock. She glanced over to where Kenichi lay unconscious in the snow, and then looked back at Rock. The poor girl didn't understand what was happening; she had never experienced a friend being injured before, and her face showed nothing.

She rested her finger on the trigger of the gun, but didn't put pressure on it. They stayed like that for a few moments in silence, the only noise being a woman crying in the distance, possibly over a lost loved one.

Tima did care about Kenichi and what happened to him, but she still didn't completely have her memory back and couldn't remember how to express feelings such as anger and pain. She had a small taste of fear before, but not terrifying fear.

Rock took a sudden step forward, which caused Tima to put some pressure on the trigger. The trigger was very sensitive, and the gun went off. The deafening sound of the bullet shot filled the air as the object flew out of the barrel of the gun. Tima was knocked over by the force of the firearm, landing on her side on the snow-covered stairs. Rock also fell over.

Silence.

Tima sat up slowly, steadying herself. Rock also sat up, a trickle of blood slowly flowing down the side of his face and where the bullet barely crazed his cheek. When Tima fell the gun went flying from her hand and landed between the two.

Rock leaned over quickly and grabbed the gun and shot at Tima. Once again the sound was deafening, leaving Rock's ears ringing. Tima had fallen over again, and Rock was now in a kneeling position. He put his gun back in its proper place with one hand, wiping the blood off the side of his face with the thumb of the other. He stood and looked over Tima.

At first glance one would think she was dead, but Rock could see that the bullet grazed her ear. She had hit her head on the step during the fall, knocking her out. A small red puddle began to form, sinking into the snow and staining strands of her blonde locks to a strawberry pink.

"Blood…?" Rock mumbled, almost amazed. He pushed his sunglasses up so that they were sitting on his head and dipped a gloved finger in the small mush that was forming. He lifted the liquid-covered finger to his face, and sniffed lightly. He knew right away his hypothesis was true. "How can that be?" Rock thought to himself in wonder. "If she is a robot, she's the most humanlike I've ever seen…" he spoke quietly.

"Of course she is, that's because she is human." said a familiar voice.

Rock looked down the stairs where the voice came from, and in its place stood Duke Red. He stood next to his black car wearing a dark trench coat. His driver stood next to him in his dim uniform. The driver held a black umbrella over Duke Red's head, following his every move so that he wouldn't get any snow on the his lord. The flakes fell at a slow, steady pace around them.

Duke Red was the highest and most respected person in Metropolis. He adopted Rock when he was young and all alone; after an incident happened with the boy's family. Now Duke Red was very hateful to him. Because of what he did for Rock, the young man has tried to show is appreciation by doing everything his step father ever asked of him. Rock respected Duke Red for taking him in as a child, even though he hadn't heard a kind word from his step father's lips in years.

The older man had the same hair type and eye color as Tima, it was clear that they were father and daughter.

"What are you saying father?" Rock started and pointed at the unconscious Tima that lay next to him. "Are you implying that this is the real Tima that supposedly died seven years ago?"

Duke Red gritted his teeth and said with an established tone "I am not your father! I pitied you and took you in when you were orphaned, and I will not discuss the well-being of Tima to the likes of you!" The last word echoed into the distance, then silence. After a few moments Duke Red continued. "Now, bring Tima to me and I just might pity you enough to let you go, either way you can say goodbye to your leadership of the Mardukes. I've had enough of your shenanigans Rock." Duke Red began to walk towards him.

The youth looked down at the ground. At that moment he was deciding whether to disobey a direct order from his stepfather or find out who this girl really was. He had to choose quickly. Rock pushed his sunglasses back into place over his eyes, pulled his gun out of its holster and aimed it at Tima. "Take another step forward, and I will kill her without hesitation." Rock meant it; he didn't lie when it came to another's well-being.

Duke Red stopped for a moment. Rock could feel Duke Red's eyes burning into him even without looking at him. "You wouldn't, she's an innocent child." Duke Red said, as he was about to take another step.

"Do you really want to chance it father?" Rock questioned, finally looking up and staring at Duke Red in the face. His blue eyes were intense and at that moment were visible through his sunglasses. His finger moved onto the trigger. Duke Red took his step, still doubting him. Rock pulled the trigger and the gun fired. A moment later Duke Red's eyes slowly began to widen and he little by little fell to his knees, the sound vanished and all was quiet.

"How…how could you? How could you do this to her you ignorant little bas-…" Duke Red stopped in mid sentence. He finally noticed the bullet hole in the ground that was centimeters away from Tima's head.

"That was a warning shot father…I never miss twice." Rock warned. Duke Red stood slowly, the driver next to him with the umbrella.

"You will pay dearly for this Rock." he said coldly.

"I know…" Rock answered as he picked up the girl slowly with his free hand and pulled her over his shoulder. He shot and blew out two of the four tires on the Duke's car. The young man gave one last glance at the one he called father and then ran. He wasn't sure where he was going, but he knew that the authorities would be there at any minute.


	2. Hiding Out in Zone 1

I don't own Metropolis or its characters.

Last in Chapter 1: The Steps of Metropolis

"You will pay dearly for this Rock." he said coldly.

"I know…" Rock answered as he picked up the girl slowly with his free hand and pulled her over his shoulder. He shot and blew out two of the four tires on the Duke's car. The young man gave one last glance at the one he called father and then ran. He wasn't sure where he was going, but he knew that the authorities would be there at any minute.

Chapter 2: Hiding Out in Zone 1

Rock continued running, never looking back, as he put his gun into the proper place and held onto Tima's leg so that she wouldn't fall off his shoulder. The scenery was changing as he ran, changing from snow and destruction everywhere, to the escalator leading down to Zone 1. It was in sight from a distance. As the entrance began drawing closer as Rock ran, he could hear sirens far behind him.

"Damn…" he thought as he ran towards to sign that read Zone 1. When the youth finally reached the escalator steps, he stopped for a moment, catching his breath. He moved Tima from one shoulder to the other quickly but carefully, and ran down the steps.

Rock had just entered Zone 1 when a thought hit him. Where was a place to hide in Zone 1 that no one would think to look? He ran in the direction of the burnt laboratory of Dr. Loughton.

Not a soul appeared to live in the depths of the first zone. The inhabitance had chosen to remain scarce since the revolution earlier that day which lead to Rock having the advantage of not having witnesses see him or the unconscious girl in his arms. His photographic memory served him well as he maneuvered about the trash piles and maze like paths to the late doctor's ruined institution.

Rock switched positions and now held Tima in a bridal style as they arrived to their destination. He inhaled deeply to catch his breath and slow his pounding heart. After regaining his composer, he gently set the girl on the ground and stayed in a kneeling position next to her, studying the person that lay before him.

Rock pulled off one of his gloves and carefully ran a hand along Tima's golden curls which were soft to the touch.

"Her hair's real…"

The hand went to her cheek and hesitated before resting his fingers against it. He had never touched anyone before in such a careful manner and found himself gently rubbing her cheek. Tima felt warm and soft, just as a girl should.

A blush crept across his face and he pulled him hand away. She could just be very well made is all. He moved from the sleeping girl and glanced around him. There had to be material here on this young girl, and he was going to find it.

Kenichi woke up only a few minutes after Rock had hurried Tima away and forgot for a second where he was. He was looking up at the sky, seeing snowflakes fall from clouds miles high. Then he remembered and got up quickly.

He ran over to his uncle, who was still unconscious in the snow, to see if he was okay. Kenichi knelt down next to him and checked his pulse.

"He's alive!" He sighed with relief "Thank goodness."

Kenichi heard footsteps and looked to see who it was, hoping it was Tima. It was Duke Red with a very smug look on his face. Kenichi got up quickly, anger filling him

"Where's Tima what have you done with her?" Kenichi shouted, knowing that Rock was Duke Red's stepson.

"I've done nothing with her, that idiot ran off with her threatening to kill her if I followed so I had no choice but to stay." The two were silent after that, Kenichi beginning to piece everything together. His stomach was killing him; but that was the least of the worries.

"So you're saying that..." Kenichi started. "…that Rock has Tima" Duke Red finished the sentence, looking irritated.

The young man clenched his hands in fists at his sides, suddenly exploding as he had to Rock earlier.

"Great, just great! You have to whole army behind you and you couldn't even keep track of that jerk?" Kenichi shouted as he closed the gap between himself and his senior. The Duke looked towards the driver which stood behind him, who nodded and stepped forward. He shoved the child, who lost his balance and fell. He stared up at the two, the anger still plainly visible but started to decrease since it wouldn't do him any good here.

"You shall not speak to the Duke as if he were some commoner you brat." The driver sneered at the child.

The man in charge smiled a cruel smile. It was obvious there was a lot of anger in this boy, which could be the perfect for Duke Red's benefit. He reached a hand down to Kenichi, who slowly accepted and let the Duke help him up.


	3. The Truth Revealed

I don't own Metropolis or its characters.

Pretend Kenichi's Uncle didn't found that little red book.

Last in Chapter 2: Hiding Out in Zone 1

"You shall not speak to the Duke as if he were some commoner you brat." The driver sneered at the child.

The man in charge smiled a cruel smile. It was obvious there was a lot of anger in this boy, which could be the perfect for Duke Red's benefit. He reached a hand down to Kenichi, who slowly accepted and let the Duke help him up.

Chapter 3: The Truth is Revealed

Kenichi stood next to his uncle and stared at Duke Red, stating, "Is there anyway to find Tima?"

Duke Red answered, "I have sent every Marduke in the division to find her."

Kenichi sighed and looked sadly at his unconscious uncle before him. "I'll send an ambulance unit to get him", Duke Red said, looking down at the boy. Kenichi looked up at him in disbelieve

"You're helping me, but why?" Kenichi asked, his expression changing from a surprised to utter confusion.

"I might be a Duke but that doesn't mean that I'm heartless, and anyway Tima seems to trust you more than anyone else." Duke Red answered.

The Duke started walking towards his car, "I'll make you a deal; help me find Tima and I'll make sure your uncle will get the best caring unit money can buy." he stopped and looked at the boy "What will it be, boy?" It took less then a second for Kenichi to decide.

"Of course I'll do it and the name's Kenichi" he said, not ever liking to be called "boy".

"Fine Kenichi, then it's a deal", Duke Red pulled his cell phone out of his jacket pocket and called up an ambulance unit. Within minutes a robot caring unit was there, checking Kenichi's uncle vital signs and loading him into the medical vehicle.

Duke Red got into the back of his car, Kenichi wanted to go with his uncle but the Duke told him to come with him because he would only get in the way. The ambulance set course to the hospital with the Duke's car not far behind.

-One-Month Later-

In the rubble that was once Dr. Loughton laboratory, a young boy with brilliant blue eyes sits reading a little red book. The young boy was Rock, having found the diary Loughton had. It explained to him everything that happened. He had found the book almost a month before while looking through everything that was left of the laboratory. When he found it he opened it right away, his curiosity getting the better of him. Having read it for the passed month, he now closed it. He finished the last page.

Rock put his sunglasses back on and looked over at the unconscious girl. Over the month Tima had developed a personality, she was now able to completely grasp all of her emotions. When she started getting impudent with Rock, he had the habit of being the boss. He handcuffed her to a pipe a few hours before for her behavior. She was also very clever, he found out over the month.

She was a sweet girl but when he made her mad, he found himself surprised by her reactions every time. He had changed a lot over the month too. He had grown soft, and was showing his nicer side a little more, even though he still tried to hide it. Tima could see right through him though, so he knew there was no point in even trying, but he still did anyway. He had a strange feeling about her that he had never felt for another person before. Rock wasn't sure what it was, and it scared him. Of course he'd never admit to being scared.

About an hour before, she had asked him to come over to where she was handcuffed, that she wanted to talk to him. He came over there, and they started having a conversation. In the middle of the conversation, she had managed to get her hands on his gun, pulled it out of the holster, and shot at him. She didn't even mean to hit him, just scare him, but in the end it grazed his cheek right below the last scar she gave him on the steps a month before. He grabbed her by the neck, and put pressure on the right spot until she passed out. He also had some anger problems, he knew this, but once again he was much better with patience then he used to be.

Now a small line of blood was trailing its way down the side of his face from where the bullet had grazed his him. He wiped the blood off with the back of his hand. It had been bleeding for the whole hour Tima was unconscious, but he didn't let that bother him. He was knocked out of his thoughts when he saw Tima's eyes flutter open.

She sat up slowly and reached for her neck so she could rub it. It was easier said then done. Still being groggy she forgot she was handcuffed, and wondered why she had so much trouble trying to get to her neck. With the hand cuffs on it took her about three minutes for her fingers to even get close to it. Rock cleared his throat so that she would know that he was there and that he watched her make an idiot of herself. She stopped and looked at the ground so that Rock wouldn't see her blushing slightly. "All right, now that you're awake you need to know one thing: if you keep on trying to get my gun I will kill you without hesitation", he said glancing slightly at the little cut on his cheek.

"Well…" she said quietly, "I think if you were going to kill me you would have done it already." He ignored that statement, learning over the weeks that Tima was rather blunt.

"I finished reading that little red book, so I know exactly what's going on now" Rock said, changing the subject and pulling out the key to the handcuffs.

"Everything makes perfect sense now" he got up, walked over to Tima, knelt down and unlocked the handcuffs. He took of the handcuffs and the second he did Tima slapped him.

"Don't you ever put those things on me again!" she warned, upset at him for leaving her in that position for the past couple of hours. The force was strong enough to sting, but not enough to knock off his sunglasses. She rubbed her wrists pitifully, glaring at him all the while. He held back a smile. What was it about enticing her that just brought out her most amazing side?

"Stop it Rock" he quietly warned himself. He knew he had to stop this thought process, but lately he had caught himself thinking of her and glancing at this girl more frequently.

He almost forgot she was there, until her hand almost collided with him again. Rock grabbed her by the hair and pulled hard; as he did this she let out a yell she grabbed his hands were they pulled her hair to ease the pressure and tripped him, causing him to fall on her. Next thing Tima knew she was pinned to the ground.

This had become a daily practice, and he wondered if she enjoyed taunting him as much as he did her "Stop it!" he shouted mentally to himself, annoyed now at his incapability to control his reactions. The past few times of pinning her down hadn't become awkward until now, all thanks to his stupid male instincts. She stared at him, knowing by his facial expression that something was up.

"Do you want to know what that book says or not?" Rock said ending the uncomfortable silence. "I could always let you try to read it, you do know you to read don't you?" She looked away from him, obviously mad at him for asking because he already knew the answer.

She was sure she knew how to read at one point in time, because words looked familiar but she couldn't get passed the clouded hue in her mind to see what there meanings were. "That's what I thought." he said, letting her go and standing next to her. She sat up.

"Did you know that you were declared dead…?" Rock asked, looking at her. She stiffened a little, suddenly not mad at him but shocked to hear this news. She looked at him. "What happened to me Rock?" Tima asked, wondering if she really wanted to know or not.

"Well…" Rock started, looking at her. "When you were little you had a virus that, at the time, there was no cure for. So your father had you put into a frozen sleep so that the virus wouldn't kill you. This was illegal, so the Duke made the announcement that you had died, there was even a burial." Rock looked around the ruin as he told the story.

"Then Duke Red took you to Dr. Loughton, because he thought he could make a cure, and he succeeded, as much as he could anyway. The only downfall is that you have a computer chip in your brain that controls the virus. You still have the virus because there are no cures for viruses, but the computer chip keeps it from getting out of hand, that's what the book says anyway. When you woke up you had complete amnesia, and from what I can tell you still do. In the book it said that you might not completely regain your memories."

Rock finished, looking at her. Tima didn't know what to say, she just sat there quietly, averting eye contact. Rock was worried about her, whether he'd admit it or not. He hoped that it didn't show on his face, because he didn't want Tima to think he was going soft.

Tima sighed, "So that's why…" she said softly. "That's why I didn't remember how to talk or to show my emotions…" Rock could tell that she felt all alone at the moment. Rock knew how she felt; he was orphaned before Duke Red took him in.

She was trying to hide it but he could clearly hear the hurt in her voice, it tore at his heart and didn't like the feeling. "I…I'm sorry…" Rock said quietly, his sunglasses hiding his eyes. Tima looked at him.

"He's…he's trying to comfort me", she thought, a small smile forming on her lips. Over the passed month Tima began to develop feelings for this mysterious boy. "Thank you Rock", she whispered.

He blushed but he hoped that his sunglasses blocked it. He wasn't used to acting or feeling like this. "Well…don't expect an apology ever again" he said firmly, trying to back up his kindness and make it seem like no big deal. There was a discomfited silence, but Tima decided to break it with a subject change.

"Umm…Rock?" Tima asked. "Yeah?" he answered. "Do you have anything to eat? I'm starving!"


	4. From Bad to WorseTheoreticallySpeaking

I don't own Metropolis or its characters.

Last in Chapter 3: The Truth Revealed

He blushed but he hoped that his sunglasses blocked it. He wasn't used to acting or feeling like this. "Well…don't expect an apology ever again" he said firmly, trying to back up his kindness and make it seem like no big deal. There was a discomfited silence, but Tima decided to break it with a subject change.

"Umm…Rock?" Tima asked. "Yeah?" he answered. "Do you have anything to eat? I'm starving!"

Chapter 4: From Bad to Worse (Theoretically Speaking)

Now that Rock thought about it he was pretty hungry. He hadn't had a full course meal in days, but he wasn't about to say that he was hungry too. "I don't have any food, but I have a good idea where we can get some," he said as he walked over to her. Rock touched her arm to get her attention. "Can I trust you not to run away from me the first chance you get?" he asked.

"Can I trust you not to shoot me?" she said smiling slightly.

It had been a month and Tima had tried to escape before, but now it was more like a game to them, it gave them something to do that kept the day exciting. He nodded firmly and then she said, "Then you can trust me not to run away. Do you have any money to buy food?" Rock smirked slightly after she said this. She knew the answer anyway but he humored her.

"Of course not, about the only thing I got out of my job was killing robots, besides, even if I did it would be gone by now." He said starting to walk away from her.

"Hey wait for me Rock", Tima called, running slightly after him.

As they walked, questions started to flow into Tima's head and she knew that Rock was the only one that could give her answers. She didn't know why she never asked before, maybe because out of all their conversations the question never popped up till now.

"Rock?" Tima asked looking at him as they walked.

"Hmm?" he mumbled.

"If I was a robot…would you have killed me in the beginning?" she asked quietly, starting to wonder if it was wise to bring the subject up.

He sighed, "I thought we were finished with that." he said, slight frustration in his voice. She went silent after he said this.

"If I was myself I would've killed you in the beginning if you were human or not", he thought to himself.

He glanced over at Tima and noticed that she looked rather sad. "By the way you were acting when I first met you…I was surprised you didn't kill me when you had the chance… are you so cruel that you think you have the right to befriend me…then change your mind and kill me…?" she said, trying to hid the pain in her voice. The thought had just now hit her and when it did she realized that he was probably capable and was doing that to her. He stared at her, surprised by her sudden outburst.

"Tima you should know me well by now, I wouldn't kill you now…because…you're…I…" he started; now thinking of the word. He knew the word, but he just couldn't remember what it was.

They both stopped. Tima looked at the ground, her hair covering her eyes and her hands in fists at her sides. Tima's words had hit him hard and he now realized that in the future she was probably going to be put in a situation like that if he wanted to or not. Tima had changed him so much after only being with him for a few weeks. He never put feelings or emotions into his thoughts before he did anything until she came along. Rock had learned how to numb those feelings after losing everything and everyone he could ever care or love about, but now they were leaking out of the area where he had hid them in himself. The feeling he felt for Tima…it could only be…

"…" A small sniffle brought him back to reality and out of his thoughts. He looked at Tima sadly, noticing the tears rolling down her cheeks that he knew she was trying to hold back and she looked up at him, fury in her eyes. "You were going to do that weren't you? Weren't you!" she asked, her voice shaky. He knew she was close to screaming at him.

"Strange…I'm the one that triggers her sadness and anger when she does get upset." he thought sadly. Suddenly Tima slapped him across his face, taking him off guard and knocking off his sunglasses. Then she ran away as fast as she could.

"Tima! Wait! I told you that I wouldn't do that!", Rock shouted after her as she took off. He quickly grabbed his sunglasses off the ground and ran in the direction she took off in. By then she was gone.

Rock sighed, put his sunglasses on then pushed them up on his head, and rubbed his cheek a little bit. It was already starting the swell slightly and a red hand print stood out across it.

"Why am I the victim here?" he said aloud as he started searching for Tima.

Snow still fell as Duke Red's car came to a stop in front of the hospital. Kenichi liked to visit his uncle often, at the moment he was staying in an apartment that the Duke paid for, but everyday the Duke would take him to see his uncle because it was so far from the apartment complex.

At first he was suspicious of the Duke, could tell there was something off about him. Every time he saw Kenichi, he would ask if he had come in contact with Tima. Today the Duke seemed distracted and not interested in the least of what Kenichi had to say, but he paid no mind. He only looked forward to seeing his uncle. Sometimes Kenichi would stay there for hours at a time.

Kenichi got out of the car and he closed the door. Then he ran to the entrance of the hospital and the automatic doors flew open as he ran in. He was in the lobby.

The truth is that they had moved his uncle, they had called and told him, but they hadn't told him what his new room number was. He walked up to the check in desk where he found a young girl in nurse clothes; she couldn't be older than seventeen. It seemed like she hadn't noticed him standing before her, she was too caught up in reading Teen Magazine and chewing bubble gum. "Umm…excuse me." Kenichi said. He looked at her nametag which said her name was Anne Morgan. "Excuse me Miss Morgan, but could you tell me where I can find Shunsaku Ban?" he asked.

After a few moments of silence Kenichi started to wonder if she had heard him. He was about to repeat his last question. Without looking up from her magazine she pointed to a computer. "Go look it up, I don't get very good pay as it is and I'm not going to play secretary when I need to catch up on my reading." she said, pulling the gum out of her mouth and switching it with Pocky, a Japanese snack.

Kenichi walked over to the computer. On the screen it said, "Welcome to The Metropolian Hospital! Please type in the name of the person you are looking for in the blank below. Thank you for using our computers!" Kenichi typed in his uncle's name and a second later the screen showed his uncle's room number and what hall he was down.

Shunsaku, Ban  
Room number: 777 on hall: D7

It was a very big hospital so he printed a copy of the information so he wouldn't forget it. There was a map of all the rooms, floors, and halls on the wall of the lobby. A look of confusion suddenly popped on Kenichi's face.

"This place is so big…where am I supposed to find Uncle Shunsaku…?" he asked himself, a little annoyed by all the maps. There were at least fifteen floors that patients where on because there were fifteen maps. He looked at each one carefully, looking for the hallway D7. By the time he found it he thought at least ten or fifteen minutes had based. Kenichi's uncle was on floor fourteen. He was starting to get frustrated though because there weren't any elevators in the lobby. He walked out of the lobby and looked down a long white hallway.

"What in the world?" Still no sign of the elevators, so Kenichi ran to the end of the hallway and upon reaching the end of the passage he finally found them.

"Finally", he said with a sigh of relief. Kenichi walked over to the elevators and pushed the "UP" button. There were hardly any people around because the hospital in Metropolis was pretty expensive.

The elevator door opened and Kenichi step inside. There were actually twenty floors. "Maybe, the other floors are for x ray machines and stuff like that", Kenichi thought to himself.

He pushed the button that said fourteen. The elevator started to go up. In a few moments Kenichi was on the fourteenth floor and was looking for the D7 hall. It took him a full five minutes to find it. He walked down the hall and found his uncle's room. Kenichi opened the door and saw his uncle sleeping in the bed. Walking over to a chair that was next to his bed, Kenichi decided to sit in it. As he began to relax he realized how tired he was. After closing his eyes, he was asleep in minutes. His uncle would wake up soon anyway.

Tima was sat in an alley and sighed. It had been at least an hour since she ran from Rock. "I just need some time to think", she thought to herself. Her stomach rumbled and she frowned a little.

"Quiet tummy", she whispered and patted it gently. "Why did you do that", she said to herself. "Rock was about to get you some food and then you start to think about what might happen, don't do that anymore", she sighed after she said this. "I guess I should look for him…he'll probably threaten to kill me or something." she said and laughed a little after she did. "If he does I won't be surprised." she giggled. Tima got up and went on her search for Rock.

Rock had actually found Tima not to long after she settled down in the alley. He decided to let her find him, or was it because he was used to the game of cat and mouse? He smirked a little.

"A small innocent joke should be okay, about the worse she can do is take my gun and try to shoot me", he thought to himself as he watched her silently. Then again he wasn't sure if he should chance her getting his weapon again…even though she never had a gun in her life, she was becoming a better shot each time she got a hold of his weapon. Rock pushed the thought out of his head and couldn't help but chuckle as he watched her talk to herself. When she got up he was ready. He wasn't in the alley, just against the wall that was next to its entrance. Rock held up one of his hands and made it look like a gun.

"Anyway", he thought, "this'll give me a good laugh at least." Tima started to walk towards the only way out of the alley, which was where he was. When she was at the perfect spot he jumped out put his finger inches from her face and said loudly "bang!"

The second Rock had jumped out Tima froze and screamed when he said "bang". The alley was dark so Tima didn't know that the guy was Rock. She screamed for several seconds and just as she was about to turn to run away, Rock grabbed her by her shoulders, laughing at how funny it all was. Tima was trying to get out of his grip.

When she started to hit his arms he said,

"Tima! Tima calm down it's me!" She stopped immediately, he let go of her shoulders, and she stared at him in utter shock. Rock laughed at this because this whole thing was just so funny to him.

"You idiot!" she said, after she over came the shock. "You scared the hell out of me!" she almost screamed it.

Rock was still laughing so hard his stomach was aching. "You're too much! This is just so funny!" he said between laughs. Tima looked rather annoyed, one of her eyebrows slightly twitching.

She said, almost calmly "If you don't stop that right now, I'm going to hurt you." This made him laugh even more and Tima just stared, and then started to laugh herself. Rock stopped laughing and just looked at her because she was still laughing.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

She caught her breath and said, trying not to laugh "It's just that...you always look so serious...and then just a while ago you're dieing of laughter...now that's just funny!" she finished and started laughing again.

This time he was the one with an annoyed look on his face, and one of her eyebrows slightly twitching. That was just mean…but he wouldn't let her know that such a trivial think hurt him. He said, almost calmly, but with a hint of annoyance in his voice

"If you don't stop that right now, I'm going to eat all the food right in front of you and talk about how good it is." Tima stopped in mid-laugh, and that alone almost made him have a laughing fit again, but he held it in.

"Alright I know exactly where we can get food." Rock said as he began to walk. Tima walked next to him.

Rock rubbed his arm where Tima had hit him, she could really hit hard when she wanted to. He stopped when Tima looked at him. "How can we get food anyway?" she asked curiously.

"Do you remember that hotdog stand you ran by when you and that boy were running from me?" he asked her.

She nodded, "A little bit" she said "but it's kinda hard to notice anything when you're on the run, and that was so long ago." He glanced at her from behind his sunglasses, not meaning to stare but not being able to help it. What was wrong with him? They're having a serious conversation and all he can do is stare at her. Tima looked up at him, he having an extra two feet in height to her.

"Rock?"

He walked ahead of her slightly, trying to regain his composer.

"Rock? What's wrong?" he continued talking as if the incident didn't happen.

"You're going to do a little acting so I can grab the stand", he said and smirked a little.

"Me? Act?" she said in bewilderment. Rock nodded. "If you want to eat then yeah, faint in front of the stand or something." He said as they walked up some stairs. Tima decided to let what happened go, knowing that Rock didn't recognize she could read him like a book.

Before she knew it they were near the hot dog stand. Rock took off into a crowd of people and then Tima saw him behind the hot dog stand. Tima walked over to the fat man that owned the little hot dog stand. She cleared her throat and said as loud as she could

"AHHHH!" she screamed and pointed at the guy that owned the stand, "he touched my breast!" Rock managed to hold back his laughter and just grin. He could laugh about it all he wanted after they were through.

"How the hell did she think of that?" he asked himself. Right after Tima had said that men came out of nowhere and grabbed the fat man.

"Wait a second! I don't know what she's talking about!" the fat man shouted as they dragged him away. The hot dog stand was the kind that could be pushed around like a grocery basket. Tima went next to Rock laughing so hard she could barely stand and then Rock started laughing too as they took off with the stand as fast as they could back to the lab. When they finally got there, out of breath and grinning at each other, they started to laugh again.

"How the heck did you think of that?" he asked between laughs.

"I don't know" she gasped "it just came to me", she answered, still laughing. After a few minutes they stopped laughing and caught their breath. They both stared at the hot dog stand in awe.

"It took awhile but we finally get to eat", Rock said opening the container the hotdogs where in. Both of them stuffed themselves with hot dogs and by the time they were done eating it was dark. They were both very tired after the long day. Tima yawned and laid down, curled up a little.

"Goodnight Rock…" she murmured as sleep took over her. Rock laid down about three feet away from her

"Goodnight Tima…" he whispered quietly. "Being around her should never get boring…" these were his last thoughts before he let sleep take its course.


	5. Brain Wash

I don't own Metropolis or its characters

Last in Chapter 4: From Bad to Worse (Theoretically Speaking)

"It took awhile but we finally get to eat", Rock said opening the container the hotdogs where in. Both of them stuffed themselves with hot dogs and by the time they were done eating it was dark. They were both very tired after the long day. Tima yawned and laid down, curled up a little.

"Goodnight Rock…" she murmured as sleep took over her. Rock laid down about 3 feet away from her

"Goodnight Tima…" he whispered quietly. "Being around her should never get boring…" these were his last thoughts before he let sleep take its course.

Chapter 5: Brain Wash

Kenichi woke up to find that his uncle was gone. He was plenty well enough to walk around now, at this point Kenichi was sure that he would be checked out of the hospital soon. The bullet wound had healed nicely, and his uncle made a habit of leaving his room unattended. Uncle seemed different from the time he was shot, more irritable and secretive, a side Kenichi had never noticed before.

"I wonder how Tima is doing…" The thought suddenly hit him. He had thought of her time and again, but for most of the month he was concerned about the well-being of his uncle. He looked up at the ceiling. "Was she still alive? Or had Rock took her somewhere to kill her a month before?" That was something he didn't want to think about, Tima alone and dead in some alley where no one would ever find her.

Kenichi was knocked out of his thoughts by his uncle appearing in the room. He looked very serious at that moment. "Kenichi" his uncle said, "I know this will be hard for you to take, but I just found out that Tima and Rock have been accomplices from the very beginning of this mess."

Kenichi just stared at him. "There is no way that Tima would ever do that." Kenichi answered softly. He thought back from the moment he had met her all the way to when he was unconscious. Kenichi couldn't believe that his own flesh and blood was judging his friend when he didn't even knowing her. "How can you say that?" he said firmly to his uncle. "I'll never believe that!" he shouted.

His uncle sighed. "I was hoping that you'd get some sense into that thick head of yours and believe me, but it looks like I'll have to use force." His uncle grabbed him by the collar of his shirt firmly and dragged him down the hall.

"Uncle Shunsaku, what are you doing?" Kenichi shouted as he was dragged to the elevator.

"You just had to beg your mother repeatedly to come to Metropolis with me didn't you?" The older man said with irritation. "By the time she said you could there was no way I could refuse!" Shunsaku slammed his hand against the down button on the panel outside the elevator. One of the doctors stared down the hall of the two, she wouldn't dare get involved.

"Dr. Loughton would have been easy to catch; I was just using him to hide what I was really doing here." He said as the elevator door opened and he and threw Kenichi inside. The poor boy backed up against the wall, fear in his eyes as his uncle pushed the ground floor button.

Kenichi realized that this whole time, his uncle had hidden his true nature. "I'm a Mareduke, working for Duke Red." The elevator began its decent. "Rock messed up everything, Tima was the key to using the Zegerate, and now those two brats are hiding off somewhere." His uncle said, almost angrily. "I'm getting paid a lot for this job and I don't need you or those worthless kids getting in the way of me finishing it."

As they reached ground floor Kenichi's uncle dragged him out of the elevator by his arm, right passed the automatic doors. The snow was still falling and Kenichi was trying to get on his feet, but his uncle was going too fast. Duke Red's car was at the entrance drop off and Uncle Shunsaku opened the door and forcefully put Kenichi in. The car was quite big, and Kenichi noticed that there were three scientists in the car with his uncle and Duke Red.

Two of them quickly grabbed him and held him still and before he had time to react, the third scientist injected a blue liquid into him. In less than five seconds Kenichi was paralyzed. He was still awake and could still blink, but the rest of his body wouldn't move. The scientists worked quickly after that, putting a device on Kenichi's head and sticking strange scientific things on his hands, arms, and face.

"Sorry Kenichi, I'll tell your mother you died in 'The Uprise.'" his uncle stated, and it didn't sound like he was that sorry. One of the scientists then flipped a switch on the device on his head and suddenly he felt the most horrible pain, and a second later he saw darkness.

"Kenichi" Duke Red said. They were still in the car and it had been five minutes after Kenichi passed out. "Kenichi", Duke Red said again, but this time louder. Kenichi's eyes opened, but by one look at them you could tell he wasn't the real Kenichi anymore, just a mindless puppet.

"Kenichi" Duke Red said, "What are your orders?"

Kenichi answered, "To find and kill Rock after returning Tima directly to the Ziggurat"


	6. Orders

I don't know Metropolis or its characters

Last in Chapter 13: A Little Thing Called- What is it Called?

Rock wasn't sure if the maid knew Tima's name or not, but knew that the description would suffice. The maid nodded, replying

"She left with the Duke not ten minutes ago." He stiffened

"Where?" The maid looked at him with a 'why is it your business' expression, than answered, "How am I to know? But if I were to guess, I'd say he was taking her to the Ziggurat."

Chapter 14: Our Time is Running Out

Kenichi kept the car a short distance away from the vast vehicle as it drove to the destination. After a short time he realized that the car was going to the gargantuan structure that finished construction a few months earlier: The Ziggurat. Now he didn't concern himself with following them road to road; that would be too obvious. He took a side street and parked a few blocks shy of the large building.

A satisfied smile crosses his lips as he thought back on how he made his uncle suffer. It was Shunsaku he blamed for his gift like curse, the one that started this mess in the first place. His uncle was the first one involved in his programming that died, but he wouldn't be the last. The smile vanished; he knew now that he would never be able to stop the bloodlust. His hunger for it would be his undoing, but that was his role now and he could do nothing to stop it.

Kenichi didn't like where this thought process was going, so he decided, before leaving his automobile, he would focus on what was at hand. He knew exactly what Duke Red had in mind for Tima. She would be the one to suffer, that was her destiny; or so it seemed. He would let the Duke have his fun for now; let him think he'll succeed. Then Kenichi would take the victory for himself at the most bittersweet moment.

He took his sunglasses out of his shirt pocket and applied them to their rightful place, opening the car door and stepping out. He wore a trench coat, which held several magazines in its pockets for his automatic handgun. It sat in its proper spot on his hip, inside the hostler.

"It's time…" he spoke to the city, as if to brace it for what was to come. Kenichi begins to walk to the Ziggurat.

The driver opened the door for Tima and Duke Red, stepping aside to let them pass. Neither had spoken a word to one another, Tima not sure what to say and the Duke giving off a stern demeanor.

The snow begins to fall and Tima pauses. She extended a hand to catch one, but before she could the driver placed an umbrella over his lord and the girl.

She looked up at the Duke and he looked back, no feeling in his gaze. She remembered a time when his face always showed kindness on her, and a blank expression on this man was unheard of. In fact the memory that came to mind happened many years ago; before her illness and even before Rock came into the picture of her household.

A five year old Tima is being chased in the snow by her loving father and watched by the adoring eyes of her mother. Red gets a hold of his little girl, and the two fall into a snow pile, laughing all the while. Her mother has a camera and takes a picture of the perfect moment between father and daughter. Tima remembers her mother's face as she follows the Duke up stairs to the entrance of the Ziggurat.

Tima continues on the storyline of her past, and she notices the happiness is slowly fading away. It all started when her mother became ill; the same sickness that almost took her own life. Mother still kept high spirits, even when the Duke's scientists had to cause her unimaginable pain to try to come up with a cure. Red became more and more desperate to keep her mother a live, but her death was inevitable. It seemed to Tima that all of the goodness and joy her father once held died along with her mother. It stayed that way for a few years until Rock came into the picture.

Tima now wondered what compelled the Duke to take a young boy into his household. Was it to try to gain back some of the joy he lost? Have someone continue on the Red name? Or maybe he saw the same sorrow in that boy's eyes as his own? Tima wondered, but didn't dare ask. While she pondered this they had already walked into the building and stepped onto an elevator.

"What do you plan to do? It's not like you're in any condition to save a damsel in distress." said an annoying voice in the back of Rock's mind. He held a hand over his wound, as if that would keep his stitches from tearing, while he walked as quickly as he dared down the sidewalk.

Earlier after the maid told him where the possible destination of Tima and the Duke was, he knew he had to work diligently. The Ziggurat was located at the center of the city, and at the moment he was roughly two miles away. At his current speed on foot and his current physical condition, it would probably take him at least three hours to get there and in the process he would rip his stitches and possibly bleed to death.

"How do you expect to get in the building if you do happen to make it there? You know they won't just let you walk in." This nagging voice wasn't making anything easier, but he just so happened to look through the window of the shop next to him, and his problems were solved. It was a costume shop. He entered, a bell attached to the door announcing his arrival.

It wasn't a large shop, holding three small aisles and the walls covered in masks, paint, and other apparel. At first glance the shop appeared to be empty, but then a balding white head popped up over the top in the last row.

"Why hello there, what can I do for ya my boy?" The shopkeeper smiled warmly, his aged face wrinkling. Rock was at a loss for words, he was making this up now as he went along. He knew he had to get inside the Ziggurat and save Tima, but he couldn't fill in the blanks of how this would happen. If he wanted or needed something, he would take it by force, but that was in another life. He didn't have any money and didn't want to threaten the kind old man. He chuckled under his breath

"Damn it Tima look what you've done to me…"

"Excuse me?" The owner blinked and applied a pair of round framed glasses to the tip of his nose. "Did you say somethin' son?"

"Oh no sir…it's just." Rock sighed, "I'm not sure how to explain in a few short words because the time is of the essence right now." The older man's ears perked up, and he could tell by the look on the boy's face that he was in some serious trouble.

"I'm not sure if you'll believe me or even want to help…but a friend that is very dear to me is in terrible danger." Rock hesitated, what reason did this old man have to believe a punk kid? He decided to take a chance, this was his only hope. The man gave Rock his full attention, waiting for him to continue.

" I have to get into the Ziggurat because that is where they have taken her…but they won't let me in unless I'm disguised…please sir I have to get her back" Rock's voice cracked at the end as he looked the old man full in the face for the first time. The man was taken aback, in all his 30 years of owning this shop he never gave any of his merchandise away; but he felt that everything happened for a reason and that this boy was genuine.

"This is more than just a friendship isn't it? It's love, I can see it on your face." The elderly man grinned and Rock's face turned bright red. He nodded slowly, he did love her. That was it! He loved her with every fiber of his being. The shopkeeper stared at Rock's face for a few moments, and snapped his fingers.

"I've got it! Comer my boy" and the dark haired boy followed the gentleman to the back wall of the store.

"Now just work with me on this one okay?" Rock just stared at the wall, a smirk trying to form on his lips, as he looked over the items the old man pointed out.

"Oh Tima I'll never let you hear the end of this if we survive."


	7. Life or Death

I do not when Metropolis or its characters

Last in Chapter 6: Orders

"Kenichi…what did they do to you…?" she whispered, but it was loud enough for him to hear. Kenichi looked over at Tima, he's finger on the trigger of the gun and it still aimed at Rocks chest, Rock not moving. He didn't think he would be able to move in time with Tima next to him, and he didn't want to chance Tima getting hit in the process.

"Kenichi's dead Tima, and what's happened is not what you should be worried about, what you should be concerned with is what's going to happen to you after I kill Rock and take you back to Duke Red." he pulls the trigger and Tima's scream is heard.

Chapter 7: Life or Death

Tima watched in horror as she saw Kenichi's finger tighten on the trigger. Her body numbed, refusing to move to her will, and her mind went into shock as she watched her first best friend threaten the life of her next best friend. Everything was going in slow motion for Tima.

She watched as Kenichi's finger pushed on the trigger; causing the bullet to fly out of the gun. Seeing the look of pure satisfaction on his face as he did so, and when she saw Rock standing there helplessly and knowing he would die at that moment, she forced her legs to move at her command.

Tima ran as fast as she could at Rock, knowing that he deserved a second chance in life and that it wasn't his fault he was the way he was, that he was too young and to die like this. Demise like this was too cruel and was not meant for anyone, not even Rock.

She jumped at Rock, knocking him down as she did so, and for a second Tima forgot all about the bullet that was speeding at the spot she was in. The bullet went into her shoulder, and she screamed at the sudden burst of pain. Tima couldn't feel her left arm or shoulder, all she could feel was the explosion pulse in her as she hit the ground with Rock.

She moved to cover the wound with her right hand; but pulled back whimpering softly in pain, and then for the first time she looked at her shoulder. The sight of blood caught her eye and the flow of it terrified her. She had taken the bullet that was supposed to end Rocks life.

Rock didn't know what happened at first, all he knew at that moment was that he was on the ground, alive with Tima in his arms, and he was supposed to be dead. Half a second later his mind adjusted and he realized that Tima had saved his life. She had tackled him to keep the bullet from hitting him, but in the process she got hit herself.

The poor girl was whimpering and tears where streaming down her face as she held her wounded shoulder, fresh blood running like water between her fingers. Then he remembered what was at hand. Rock looked at Kenichi who looked slightly shocked at the scene before him.

Rock quickly got up, taking Tima up gently with him. He pulled her up on his back, and she wrapped her good arm around his neck and held tight, knowing that they were going to make a run for it. Rock glanced at Tima's shoulder, seeing the blood continue to flow freely and started to worry that if they didn't find a spot to fix her up soon that she would bleed to death.

Then he moved quickly, pulling out his gun, aiming it at Kenichi's gun and shooting it out of his hand. Afterwards he ran as fast as he could away from the old abandoned factory.

He knew that Kenichi wasn't taking him seriously, and now that the previous friend's emotions where gone and there was only his ego, which showed the dark side of him.

Rock continued running until he came upon a dark alleyway. The whole journey he held his gun in a tight grasp and he now put it away, knowing that they were save for now. He gently set Tima down, seeing that she had passed out and looked pale. The blood of her wound still bled, but he could tell that the bullet went through completely.

Rock tore off a sleeve of his red sweater to make a bandage for her, and managed to make it a good one too. When he finished fixing up her wound he stood next to her and looked in the direction which they came. He knew he should save his strength for now and focus on what was to come. It was obvious that Kenichi wanted them to resist so that he'd have some fun before he reported back to Duke Red.

Tima's bravery had taken Kenichi by surprise. He hadn't expected her to do that, but then again Tima was full of surprises. He thought about which way he wanted to kill Rock as he saw him stand up and pull Tima on his back.

"I know! I'll let him think he'll get away but he'll just be getting farther into my trap." Kenichi smirked slightly as the thought. "Oh I just love the game of cat and mouse!"

He might be an emotionless monster but he still liked to have a good time.

He watched as Rock with drew his gun, thinking he could have killed Rock at any moment but he chose not to. The villain let the hero shoot his gun out of his hands and let them get away. Anyway if he had stopped them and killed Rock he would be blamed if Tima bled to death, and he'd rather have Rock be the culprit rather than himself.

He walked slowly towards his gun and carelessly put the gun back in its holster.

"This is going to be fun!"

Kenichi walked in the direction Rock had ran in, following the blood trial like bread crumbs which would lead him to his prey.


	8. Escape from Death

I don't know Metropolis or its characters

Last in Chapter 7: Life or Death

He watched as Rock with drew his gun, thinking he could have killed Rock at any moment but he chose not to. The villain let the hero shoot his gun out of his hands and let them get away. Anyway if he had stopped them and killed Rock he would be blamed if Tima bled to death, and he'd rather have Rock be the culprit rather than himself.

He walked slowly towards his gun and carelessly put the gun back in its holster.

"This is going to be fun!"

Kenichi walked in the direction Rock had ran in, following the blood trial like bread crumbs which would lead him to his prey.

Chapter 8: Escape from Death

Tima's eye's slowly opened, her eyelids heavy and resistant. She hoped that the event that took place was only a nightmare, that when her eyes would finally corporate and focus she would see the remains of the burnt laboratory and Rock sleeping near her. Her eyes adjusted to the dull light of the alley, and she knew the event her fears were true. Kenichi wasn't "Kenichi" anymore, he was just a crazed psychopath but either way she was just hoping, praying that it was all just a horrible illusion.

Her shoulder stung, it wasn't nearly as unbearable as it had been when she first felt the pain of the bullet forcing through her shoulder, and it had gone numb since that that moment she was shot. She had no idea how much time had past, all she did know was that she was in a dark alleyway laying on the ground, Rock leaning against the alleyway wall staring at the direction Kenichi would come from. Tima struggled to sit up, but as she managed she regretted it right away because of the pain in her shoulder. The numbness of her injured limb quickly faded as she sat there, clenching her injured shoulder, feeling the awful presence of the pain return.

Rock's head shot at Tima when he heard her moan of pain, and he resisted the urge to kneel down and hold her to help the pain pass. He looked away, clenching his fist around his gun which sat in its holder. He found out that day he had feelings for her, especially when the bullet hit her. Fear had filled him, a feeling he had managed to fight off since the situation regarding his family. As he made her bandage it took everything in his power to keep his hands steady, and as she awoke moments before he had let out a sigh of relieve.

Her suffering eventually ceased and she leaned against the wall, sitting right next to Rock. Tima admired the bandage along her shoulder, noticing the material and realizing the cloth was once Rock's sweater.

The turtle neck was his trade mark, and she looked sadly at the bare arm next to her head. He took great pride in what he wore; after all they were the only clothes he had. He washed them every few days in the running water near their camp site to keep them in good condition, and frowned at the stains he would acquire in them from one thing or another.

She sighed softly; feeling slightly safer than she did a while ago and gently rested her head against the side of his leg, her blonde curls brushing his fingers. His left hand still grasped his weapon, but his right rested against the wall just above Tima's head. His hand twitched involuntarily at the feel of her silky mane. While she leaned against him and began to relax, she took in the smell that was Rock, which covered him from head to toe. She loved his aroma, and blushed slightly at this realization. She was so used to having him in her life that she wasn't sure what she would do without him; and she knew there was a likely chance they would be separated if Kenichi found them. That is why she took in his scent, tried to save it in her memory, because she didn't want to lose him, the closest one to her heart.

Rock was about to stop fighting the urge to run his fingers through her soft locks, but froze suddenly at the sound of footsteps coming from the distance. They became louder and louder as the intruder neared. He looked down at Tima who looked back up at him, also hearing the echo of feet, knowing that it had to be Kenichi. Tima sat there; staring at the area she was hearing the _tap tap tap_ of boots on the pavement, fear starting to over take her.

"Tima", Rock whispered urgently, "Do you see that window?" Rock pointed upward at a shattered glass window that was right above several crates. Tima nodded. "I'm going to help you get through that window, as long as you're alive there's still hope", Rock mumbled quietly, quickly helping Tima up and guiding her to the crates. As they quietly advanced towards the window they could hear the footsteps coming nearer and nearer. Kenichi was so close, so very close.

Tima hugged him suddenly; an impulse due to the thought of never seeing him again and tears began to fill her eyes. He stood there stunned for a moment, and hugged her back, as desperately as she did. They pulled apart and he grazed her cheek, wiping a tear with his thumb. There was something she had to say, something important, but she couldn't think of the right words as her mouth opened but nothing came out. He smiled at her as best as he could and quickly but gently pushed Tima up on the crates and through the broken window.

"Go, now", Rock said quietly but demanding.

"What about you?" Tima whispered.

"I'll be fine, just go." He demanded in an undertone.

Rock advanced toward the edge of the alley where Kenichi would be at in any given moment. He quickly withdrew his gun but as he took aim at where Kenichi would be, Kenichi rounded the corner aiming at him at the same exact time. Rock forced a slight smirk

"So I see you had no problem finding out where I have been for the passed few hours."

Kenichi leered back, replying, "So I have, you think you're pretty clever don't you?"

Both of them had their fingers on the triggers of their guns, and they both shot several times. But Kenichi knew all of Rock's moves due to computer alteration and dodged all of the bullets easily. And Rock, being the ex-leader of the Mardukes, also dodged all of the bullets with ease.

"It appears we both know how to handle a gun, what about hand to hand combat? A duel of sorts?" Kenichi offered.

"Why should I trust you?" Rock questioned, knowing Kenichi shouldn't be confide in.

"Oh don't worry; I won't kill you until I know where Tima is" Rock rolled his eyes in response to this; as if that response was supposed to satisfy him.

At this retort, the two of them put their weapons away simultaneously. The two began to walk in a circle motion in the alley across from one another, the two never losing eye-contact.

"Speaking of which, where is that sneaky girl?" Kenichi threw a punch at Rock as the question slipped his lips; he managed to dodge the attack.

"You won't find out from me." Rock answered as his kick hit Kenichi's side, knocking him off balance.

The two began to let their fists fly; both having their arms up to block attacks and quickly issuing their assaults. Rock's finishing blow, a fierce trip on Kenichi, made him the victor. Rock's foot now pressed on Kenichi's neck, choking him.

"Ah…okay..ah…you win, I'll leave, just…..aagghh…don't kill me!" Kenichi managed to let out as his fingers scrambled at Rock's foot. Rock removed his foot and Kenichi rolled out of touch of him, now kneeling and holding his neck, glaring at Rock all the while.

"Give Duke Red a message for me," Rock began. "Tell him if he's going to try a stunt like this again, he better send someone that knows what they're doing.

"Oh I'll give him a message for you," Kenichi replied as he stood, quickly withdrew his weapon and shot Rock in the stomach. "I'll tell him that the rumors of you didn't do you any justice at all, you fool."

Rock held his stomach as he fell to his knees, gasping and feeling like a dupe for trusting Kenichi. Why hadn't he expected this? He had a good reason for not anticipating this scenario. One, Kenichi didn't yet have Tima, so this looked worse on Kenichi's part. And two, the number one rule of a duel is to leave respectively after a defeat; which Kenichi had failed to do also. Rock began to cough up blood as he fell over.

"Tima…I'm sorry" Rock's senses began to fail after this thought; and he found it strange how rapidly his reality began to distort. He could suddenly hear at least a dozen men around him, one of them being Duke Red. His vision became fuzzy as he saw black boots all around him. Then it all faded away.

Tima had seen it all; her hand covered her mouth and the numbness from her shoulder seemed to drift to the rest of her body. Such joy filled her when she saw Rock's victory; but it shattered into a million pieces as she heard the gun go off. She suddenly saw Duke Red with several men with him, and she could hear him clearly.

"You imbecilic!" Duke Red shouted at Kenichi, "We need him alive! If Tima isn't with him we need him alive! He can tell us where Tima is!"

One of the men checked Rock's pulse.

"He's still alive Duke." The man said.

"Good quickly you men grab him we can't let him die; without him we can never find Tima!" Duke Red said urgently as the men carefully picked up Rock and carried him away.

"As for you Kenichi, you are to be severely punished for this, you might have ruined everything! There's still a chance you have ruined everything! If Rock dies you die, do you hear me!" Duke Red shouted at Kenichi as he walked away, Kenichi slowly followed.

Tima sat against a wall in the build she was hiding in and cried quietly to herself.

"Oh Rock, if only I could have prevented this from happening. You're the only friend I have left; the only one I care about. I can't lose you too…" Tima sobbed quietly to herself. Suddenly a pair of hands grabbed her and before she could scream one of the hands covered her mouth. Tima tried to struggle but couldn't get lose.

"Sssssshhh its okay it's just me!" the voice said eagerly. Tima knew that voice.

"Sasha", Tima mumbled through the girl's hand that was covering her mouth.

Tima knew at that point she was safe because Sasha was one of the local children that played with her when she lived with Atlas. She knew that Sasha could help her make everything right again.


	9. Trust and Betrayal

I don't own Metropolis or its characters.

Last in Chapter 3: The Truth Revealed

He blushed but he hoped that his sunglasses blocked it. He wasn't used to acting or feeling like this. "Well…don't expect an apology ever again" he said firmly, trying to back up his kindness and make it seem like no big deal. There was a discomfited silence, but Tima decided to break it with a subject change.

"Umm…Rock?" Tima asked. "Yeah?" he answered. "Do you have anything to eat? I'm starving!"

Chapter 4: From Bad to Worse (Theoretically Speaking)

Now that Rock thought about it he was pretty hungry. He hadn't had a full course meal in days, but he wasn't about to say that he was hungry too. "I don't have any food, but I have a good idea where we can get some," he said as he walked over to her. Rock touched her arm to get her attention. "Can I trust you not to run away from me the first chance you get?" he asked.

"Can I trust you not to shoot me?" she said smiling slightly.

It had been a month and Tima had tried to escape before, but now it was more like a game to them, it gave them something to do that kept the day exciting. He nodded firmly and then she said, "Then you can trust me not to run away. Do you have any money to buy food?" Rock smirked slightly after she said this. She knew the answer anyway but he humored her.

"Of course not, about the only thing I got out of my job was killing robots, besides, even if I did it would be gone by now." He said starting to walk away from her.

"Hey wait for me Rock", Tima called, running slightly after him.

As they walked, questions started to flow into Tima's head and she knew that Rock was the only one that could give her answers. She didn't know why she never asked before, maybe because out of all their conversations the question never popped up till now.

"Rock?" Tima asked looking at him as they walked.

"Hmm?" he mumbled.

"If I was a robot…would you have killed me in the beginning?" she asked quietly, starting to wonder if it was wise to bring the subject up.

He sighed, "I thought we were finished with that." he said, slight frustration in his voice. She went silent after he said this.

"If I was myself I would've killed you in the beginning if you were human or not", he thought to himself.

He glanced over at Tima and noticed that she looked rather sad. "By the way you were acting when I first met you…I was surprised you didn't kill me when you had the chance… are you so cruel that you think you have the right to befriend me…then change your mind and kill me…?" she said, trying to hid the pain in her voice. The thought had just now hit her and when it did she realized that he was probably capable and was doing that to her. He stared at her, surprised by her sudden outburst.

"Tima you should know me well by now, I wouldn't kill you now…because…you're…I…" he started; now thinking of the word. He knew the word, but he just couldn't remember what it was.

They both stopped. Tima looked at the ground, her hair covering her eyes and her hands in fists at her sides. Tima's words had hit him hard and he now realized that in the future she was probably going to be put in a situation like that if he wanted to or not. Tima had changed him so much after only being with him for a few weeks. He never put feelings or emotions into his thoughts before he did anything until she came along. Rock had learned how to numb those feelings after losing everything and everyone he could ever care or love about, but now they were leaking out of the area where he had hid them in himself. The feeling he felt for Tima…it could only be…

"…" A small sniffle brought him back to reality and out of his thoughts. He looked at Tima sadly, noticing the tears rolling down her cheeks that he knew she was trying to hold back and she looked up at him, fury in her eyes. "You were going to do that weren't you? Weren't you!" she asked, her voice shaky. He knew she was close to screaming at him.

"Strange…I'm the one that triggers her sadness and anger when she does get upset." he thought sadly. Suddenly Tima slapped him across his face, taking him off guard and knocking off his sunglasses. Then she ran away as fast as she could.

"Tima! Wait! I told you that I wouldn't do that!", Rock shouted after her as she took off. He quickly grabbed his sunglasses off the ground and ran in the direction she took off in. By then she was gone.

Rock sighed, put his sunglasses on then pushed them up on his head, and rubbed his cheek a little bit. It was already starting the swell slightly and a red hand print stood out across it.

"Why am I the victim here?" he said aloud as he started searching for Tima.

Snow still fell as Duke Red's car came to a stop in front of the hospital. Kenichi liked to visit his uncle often, at the moment he was staying in an apartment that the Duke paid for, but everyday the Duke would take him to see his uncle because it was so far from the apartment complex.

At first he was suspicious of the Duke, could tell there was something off about him. Every time he saw Kenichi, he would ask if he had come in contact with Tima. Today the Duke seemed distracted and not interested in the least of what Kenichi had to say, but he paid no mind. He only looked forward to seeing his uncle. Sometimes Kenichi would stay there for hours at a time.

Kenichi got out of the car and he closed the door. Then he ran to the entrance of the hospital and the automatic doors flew open as he ran in. He was in the lobby.

The truth is that they had moved his uncle, they had called and told him, but they hadn't told him what his new room number was. He walked up to the check in desk where he found a young girl in nurse clothes; she couldn't be older than seventeen. It seemed like she hadn't noticed him standing before her, she was too caught up in reading Teen Magazine and chewing bubble gum. "Umm…excuse me." Kenichi said. He looked at her nametag which said her name was Anne Morgan. "Excuse me Miss Morgan, but could you tell me where I can find Shunsaku Ban?" he asked.

After a few moments of silence Kenichi started to wonder if she had heard him. He was about to repeat his last question. Without looking up from her magazine she pointed to a computer. "Go look it up, I don't get very good pay as it is and I'm not going to play secretary when I need to catch up on my reading." she said, pulling the gum out of her mouth and switching it with Pocky, a Japanese snack.

Kenichi walked over to the computer. On the screen it said, "Welcome to The Metropolian Hospital! Please type in the name of the person you are looking for in the blank below. Thank you for using our computers!" Kenichi typed in his uncle's name and a second later the screen showed his uncle's room number and what hall he was down.

Shunsaku, Ban  
Room number: 777 on hall: D7

It was a very big hospital so he printed a copy of the information so he wouldn't forget it. There was a map of all the rooms, floors, and halls on the wall of the lobby. A look of confusion suddenly popped on Kenichi's face.

"This place is so big…where am I supposed to find Uncle Shunsaku…?" he asked himself, a little annoyed by all the maps. There were at least fifteen floors that patients where on because there were fifteen maps. He looked at each one carefully, looking for the hallway D7. By the time he found it he thought at least ten or fifteen minutes had based. Kenichi's uncle was on floor fourteen. He was starting to get frustrated though because there weren't any elevators in the lobby. He walked out of the lobby and looked down a long white hallway.

"What in the world?" Still no sign of the elevators, so Kenichi ran to the end of the hallway and upon reaching the end of the passage he finally found them.

"Finally", he said with a sigh of relief. Kenichi walked over to the elevators and pushed the "UP" button. There were hardly any people around because the hospital in Metropolis was pretty expensive.

The elevator door opened and Kenichi step inside. There were actually twenty floors. "Maybe, the other floors are for x ray machines and stuff like that", Kenichi thought to himself.

He pushed the button that said fourteen. The elevator started to go up. In a few moments Kenichi was on the fourteenth floor and was looking for the D7 hall. It took him a full five minutes to find it. He walked down the hall and found his uncle's room. Kenichi opened the door and saw his uncle sleeping in the bed. Walking over to a chair that was next to his bed, Kenichi decided to sit in it. As he began to relax he realized how tired he was. After closing his eyes, he was asleep in minutes. His uncle would wake up soon anyway.

Tima was sat in an alley and sighed. It had been at least an hour since she ran from Rock. "I just need some time to think", she thought to herself. Her stomach rumbled and she frowned a little.

"Quiet tummy", she whispered and patted it gently. "Why did you do that", she said to herself. "Rock was about to get you some food and then you start to think about what might happen, don't do that anymore", she sighed after she said this. "I guess I should look for him…he'll probably threaten to kill me or something." she said and laughed a little after she did. "If he does I won't be surprised." she giggled. Tima got up and went on her search for Rock.

Rock had actually found Tima not to long after she settled down in the alley. He decided to let her find him, or was it because he was used to the game of cat and mouse? He smirked a little.

"A small innocent joke should be okay, about the worse she can do is take my gun and try to shoot me", he thought to himself as he watched her silently. Then again he wasn't sure if he should chance her getting his weapon again…even though she never had a gun in her life, she was becoming a better shot each time she got a hold of his weapon. Rock pushed the thought out of his head and couldn't help but chuckle as he watched her talk to herself. When she got up he was ready. He wasn't in the alley, just against the wall that was next to its entrance. Rock held up one of his hands and made it look like a gun.

"Anyway", he thought, "this'll give me a good laugh at least." Tima started to walk towards the only way out of the alley, which was where he was. When she was at the perfect spot he jumped out put his finger inches from her face and said loudly "bang!"

The second Rock had jumped out Tima froze and screamed when he said "bang". The alley was dark so Tima didn't know that the guy was Rock. She screamed for several seconds and just as she was about to turn to run away, Rock grabbed her by her shoulders, laughing at how funny it all was. Tima was trying to get out of his grip.

When she started to hit his arms he said,

"Tima! Tima calm down it's me!" She stopped immediately, he let go of her shoulders, and she stared at him in utter shock. Rock laughed at this because this whole thing was just so funny to him.

"You idiot!" she said, after she over came the shock. "You scared the hell out of me!" she almost screamed it.

Rock was still laughing so hard his stomach was aching. "You're too much! This is just so funny!" he said between laughs. Tima looked rather annoyed, one of her eyebrows slightly twitching.

She said, almost calmly "If you don't stop that right now, I'm going to hurt you." This made him laugh even more and Tima just stared, and then started to laugh herself. Rock stopped laughing and just looked at her because she was still laughing.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

She caught her breath and said, trying not to laugh "It's just that...you always look so serious...and then just a while ago you're dieing of laughter...now that's just funny!" she finished and started laughing again.

This time he was the one with an annoyed look on his face, and one of her eyebrows slightly twitching. That was just mean…but he wouldn't let her know that such a trivial think hurt him. He said, almost calmly, but with a hint of annoyance in his voice

"If you don't stop that right now, I'm going to eat all the food right in front of you and talk about how good it is." Tima stopped in mid-laugh, and that alone almost made him have a laughing fit again, but he held it in.

"Alright I know exactly where we can get food." Rock said as he began to walk. Tima walked next to him.

Rock rubbed his arm where Tima had hit him, she could really hit hard when she wanted to. He stopped when Tima looked at him. "How can we get food anyway?" she asked curiously.

"Do you remember that hotdog stand you ran by when you and that boy were running from me?" he asked her.

She nodded, "A little bit" she said "but it's kinda hard to notice anything when you're on the run, and that was so long ago." He glanced at her from behind his sunglasses, not meaning to stare but not being able to help it. What was wrong with him? They're having a serious conversation and all he can do is stare at her. Tima looked up at him, he having an extra two feet in height to her.

"Rock?"

He walked ahead of her slightly, trying to regain his composer.

"Rock? What's wrong?" he continued talking as if the incident didn't happen.

"You're going to do a little acting so I can grab the stand", he said and smirked a little.

"Me? Act?" she said in bewilderment. Rock nodded. "If you want to eat then yeah, faint in front of the stand or something." He said as they walked up some stairs. Tima decided to let what happened go, knowing that Rock didn't recognize she could read him like a book.

Before she knew it they were near the hot dog stand. Rock took off into a crowd of people and then Tima saw him behind the hot dog stand. Tima walked over to the fat man that owned the little hot dog stand. She cleared her throat and said as loud as she could

"AHHHH!" she screamed and pointed at the guy that owned the stand, "he touched my breast!" Rock managed to hold back his laughter and just grin. He could laugh about it all he wanted after they were through.

"How the hell did she think of that?" he asked himself. Right after Tima had said that men came out of nowhere and grabbed the fat man.

"Wait a second! I don't know what she's talking about!" the fat man shouted as they dragged him away. The hot dog stand was the kind that could be pushed around like a grocery basket. Tima went next to Rock laughing so hard she could barely stand and then Rock started laughing too as they took off with the stand as fast as they could back to the lab. When they finally got there, out of breath and grinning at each other, they started to laugh again.

"How the heck did you think of that?" he asked between laughs.

"I don't know" she gasped "it just came to me", she answered, still laughing. After a few minutes they stopped laughing and caught their breath. They both stared at the hot dog stand in awe.

"It took awhile but we finally get to eat", Rock said opening the container the hotdogs where in. Both of them stuffed themselves with hot dogs and by the time they were done eating it was dark. They were both very tired after the long day. Tima yawned and laid down, curled up a little.

"Goodnight Rock…" she murmured as sleep took over her. Rock laid down about three feet away from her

"Goodnight Tima…" he whispered quietly. "Being around her should never get boring…" these were his last thoughts before he let sleep take its course.


	10. Chaos

I don't know Metropolis or its characters

Last in Chapter 9: Trust and Betrayal

Tima smiled happily but a question bothered her; why did Duke Red have Rock in the hospital when he could afford to take care of him in a private place? She slept on the question and in the morning the thought still troubled her. She wondered about it as they walked out of the little shack and up to the surface.

"Duke Red is up to something…" Tima thought to herself as she and Sasha walked up the steps to the hospital entrance.

Chapter 10: Chaos

The automatic doors hissed slightly as they slid open to let the two girls enter the Metropolian Hospital. Tima stopped and glanced around at her surroundings. She noticed something very odd about the area; the entire hospital. No chaos. Not a single sound could be heard but her faint breathing. Sasha stood next to her.

"Rock is on the 4th floor." Sasha said softly, her rag doll in her arms.

She began to walk, and Tima followed after her. They strode passed the nurse station; no one there either.

"What is going on?" Tima thought as she and Sasha walked down the hall to the elevator.

"Duke Red is the cause of this, I'm sure of it. Consequently there isn't any other way I can get Rock right now."

Tima sighed as she pondered this. Sasha pushed the up button on the elevator. She looked at Sasha, noticing the grim look on her face.

"Sasha, what's the matter?" Tima asked as the elevator door opened.

"Nothing…" she answered, her hair covering her eyes.

They both walked into the elevator.

"How can you do this?" Sasha asked herself silently, amazed that she entered the elevator.

Tima stood next to her. The door closed, but the elevator didn't go anywhere. She noticed her friend glance over at her. The look on her face stood firm as she held her doll with one hand and slowly lifted the other to press the fourth floor button. As her hand got closer, she extended her index finger. She hesitated for a few moments, and then pressed the key. The elevator rose as her heart sank.

"This is for Hugo, it's all for Hugo" She reminded herself mentally as tears began to fill her eyes.

"It's either Hugo or her…"

The door opened at their destination.

Tima knew that something was wrong with Sasha. She could tell that the dark haired girl was upset about something. Tima also had a feeling that this was a trap, that Duke Red evacuated every person from the hospital so no casualties would be lost. The girls slowly walked up the hall to Rock's room. Little did Tima know, the young girl next to her had an automatic handgun in her jacket pocket.

Kenichi sat in a chair in Rock's room, waiting patiently for Tima to arrive. Duke Red had told him to retrieve Tima and "prove he wasn't completely worthless" were Duke Red's exact words. He heard two sets of foot steps echoing the hallway, and then saw two disoriented shadows from the open entrance.

Tima noticed as they walked that all of the rooms on this floor were empty. She didn't like this at all; panic filled her as she walked next to Sasha.

"Sasha…where is everyone?" Tima asked as she continued looking into the rooms.

"Probably another group of people tried to continue the 'Uprise' so the staff evacuated everyone that could be moved. Rock can't be transported because he hasn't waked up yet I'm guessing." Sasha answered.

As she spoke her face didn't show any emotion. The nine year old had decided to keep feelings out of this mission. She stuck a hand in each jacket pocket, her doll under her arm, and slowly wrapped her little fingers around the custom made automatic.

"This is it." she said, stopping short of the door.

Tima stopped next to her. The blonde hesitated on entering the room, and then she peaked from the doorway into the space. Everything was white in the open area, there only being the bed Rock lay in, a chair, and the contraptions to make sure Rock was comfortable. Tima relaxed a little bit, relieved that no one else was in the medium sized room.

Rock's face held color instead of pale as his blood left his body the night Kenichi injured him. It still pained her to see him like this. The blanket over his frame covered the wound in his stomach, but Tima knew it was there. She walked into the room; her eyes now on nothing expect Rock's sleeping form. He looked as he did when he slept at the ruined laboratory. As he slept his true feelings shown on his face, Tima could see it.

He always looked sad as he slept, and she remembered thinking at one time he must have had a dreadful childhood. She stood next to his bed, looking down at him, hesitantly reaching out a hand to touch his face. It came in gentle contact with his cheek and his lips parted slightly, taking in a breath. A small smile spread on her mouth, this was Rock. He was real.

Sasha entered the room and stood on the other side of Tima, away from the open door. Tima didn't notice Sasha staring intently at the door, her head tilting to get a better look.

Tima pulled her hand away and jerked her head in the direction of the door when she heard it creak. Her eyes widening and her body tensing as she found the action that caused the door to move. Her lips moved, and she managed to whisper one name.

"Kenichi…"


	11. Shocking Twist

I don't own Metropolis or its characters

Last in Chapter 10: Chaos

Sasha entered the room and stood on the other side of Tima, away from the open door. Tima didn't notice Sasha staring intently at the door, her head tilting to get a better look.

Tima pulled her hand away and jerked her head in the direction of the door when she heard it creak. Her eyes widening and her body tensing as she found the action that caused the door to move. Her lips moved, and she managed to whisper one name.

"Kenichi…"

Chapter 11: Shocking Twist

Kenichi closed the door with a gloved hand as Tima stared at him, unable to move.

"Surprised?" he asked with a smirk forming on his lips.

"You didn't think there would be a happy ending now did you?"

Tima shifted backwards, bumping into Sasha. As she felt the girl's presence behind her, she also felt something pressed firmly against her back. The blonde froze, knowing instantly what the object was.

A gun.

"Move" Sasha said firmly. With that Tima began to walk in the direction the gun in her back guided her.

"What are you going to do Sasha?" she said silently to herself as she led Tima to the end of the bed.

"Are you going to do what you're told or what you know is right?" When they reached the end of the bed Sasha told Tima to sit; she did.

Kenichi smirked at the two of them.

"Amazing, you managed to befriend her and betray her so easily. A child is the perfect assassin." The dark haired girl glanced at Kenichi, a line forming her lips.

He knew Sasha was the best person for this job, especially since she was with himself and Tima before the Uprise. He knew the only reason she took the job was for Hugo's well being, so he had nothing to worry about.

Kenichi walked over to them and grabbed the collar of Tima's shirt, pulling her to her feet and bringing her face close to his.

He was so close she could feel his breath on her face and the warmth from his body. They held eye contact for a moment, but she looked away, unable to see the warmth that his eyes once held. Tima couldn't believe Sasha would do this to her, her only female companion abandoning her like this.

She felt Kenichi let go of her shirt, and in place of it felt the stabbing pain of her shoulder, which he grabbed next. She cried out, the pain deepening as he tightens his grip on it. She didn't have to look at his hand to know that it was now covered in her blood.

She could hear the sarcasm in his voice, "Oh, I'm sorry, I completely forgot that you have a bullet wound there." He let go of her and she fell to her knees, gasping and covering her reopened injury.

Sasha kept herself in check while Kenichi abused Tima. She remembered she was doing this for her brother, for Hugo. Now Tima was on her knees and Kenichi was lifting his hand, preparing to strike her across the face.

"Stop it!" Sasha shouted, causing the room to become silent and unmoving.

She pointed her automatic at Kenichi,

"Leave her alone…or I'll kill you."

This wasn't a lie; when it came to the death of another Sasha never bluffed. She was sure Kenichi of all people knew this, but his expression never changed.

"Really…you can't be seri-" Sasha shot Kenichi in the same shoulder he shot Tima. He stumbled and put one hand against the wall to steady himself, the other covering his injured shoulder, his appearance turning bitter.

Tima looked back at Sasha, eyes wide. She still had her gun aimed at Kenichi.

"Tima, grab Rock and get out of her as fast as you can."

Tima got up quickly, wincing from the pain in her shoulder but not caring, and ran to Rock's side. She pulled him gently and managed to get him into a sitting position. She pushed his legs off the bed so he was sitting on the side of it. By now Tima could tell that he was half conscious and she put one of his arms around her shoulder to help him stand. She let him put his weight on her, and they stumbled over to the door.

Sasha followed, her eyes never leaving Kenichi's and the gun never faltering aim on its target. Sasha handed Tima her doll and opened the door for them.

"Sasha…"

"Go Tima, save yourself, and watch over her for me."

Tima took the doll.

"I'll never forget you Sasha…thank you"

"Goodbye Tima…" Sasha closed the door.

Kenichi dropped his hand from his shoulder.

"So it's a duel you're wanting hm? Shoot till the other is dead? Well so be it."

Kenichi knew that he was much faster with a gun than she, but only because of the program that brainwashed him. She knew this too, that is why she began shooting every bullet in the automatic at him. He began to dodge each one, pulling his gun out of its holder all the while; he then took aim at Sasha. Before Kenichi's bullet hit her chest, she managed to put a bullet in his elbow and his side.

Sasha smiled as she began to fall, knowing she gave Tima and Rock precious time to escape they didn't have before. She hit the ground as darkness began to consume her.

"I have no regrets at all…because only Tima and Rock can save this city from corruption…they will destroy you and Duke Red" she mumbled as she began to drown in her own blood.

Kenichi didn't look impressed in the least bit as he looked down at the dieing Sasha.

"I don't think so…" he started as he walked over to the door and opened it.

"…because I have the intentions of destroying this city."

He looked back at Sasha and shot her in the head, ending her life. He put his gun away and begins to walk towards the elevator.

Tears streamed down Tima's cheeks as she hears the gunshots from the elevator. When they reached the first floor, the two begin to steadily walk towards the automatic doors. Tima could hear the elevator _dinking_ as it began to pass each floor back up to where Kenichi was. She tried to quicken their pace as the elevator began to come back down. When they reached the doors they slid open to let them pass.

They made it outside – to be surrounded by Mardukes. A helicopter flew overhead as Tima looked about her. Beyond the Mardukes was a limousine, which Duke Red stepped out of. She began to walk slowly down the stairs outside as he approached her. She knew they couldn't possible escape now.


	12. Childhood

I don't own Metropolis or its characters

Last in Chapter 11: Shocking Twist

Tears streamed down Tima's cheeks as she hears the gunshots from the elevator. When they reached the first floor, the two begin to steadily walk towards the automatic doors. Tima could hear the elevator _dinking_ as it began to pass each floor back up to where Kenichi was. She tried to quicken their pace as the elevator began to come back down. When they reached the doors they slid open to let them pass.

They made it outside – to be surrounded by Mardukes. A helicopter flew overhead as Tima looked about her. Beyond the Mardukes was a limousine, which Duke Red stepped out of. She began to walk slowly down the stairs outside as he approached her. She knew they couldn't possible escape now.

Chapter 12: Childhood

Tima sat on the bed, looking at the ground. Three days had passed since her current stay at Duke Red's mansion, but still she kept to herself; minus her frequent visits to Rock's room.

-Three Days Earlier-

Tima stopped and looked up at Duke Red, the tears on her face drying from the cold air. She knew she had to go back with him, whether she wanted to or not. Two Mardukes ran to either side of her, each grabbing a shoulder of Rock, neither making another movement.

"As long as you do nothing to him but hospitalize him in your home, I will do what you want willingly." Tima said firmly as she stared full faced at Duke Red. He nodded first to her, then to the Mardukes on either side of her, who took hold of Rock and brought him to a car behind the limo. Tima then walked towards Duke Red's vehicle, and went inside.

Kenichi caught up with Tima only to find the entire Marduke force and Duke Red before him. Tima had already stepped into the limo, and Duke Red approached Kenichi. Kenichi had three or four bullet wounds, but he could control his pain so it didn't really matter.

"I had a feeling this would happen, so I decided to wait outside the hospital. Good thing I did; if I hadn't, Tima would have gotten away." The Duke's voice slowly began to rise as he spoke at Kenichi. Fortunate for Kenichi, he knew how to look expressionless.

"The girl betrayed us sir, that is the-"

"That is not the only reason it failed you dupe! The reason it was unsuccessful is because you weren't ready for anything! You almost let a half dead boy and a wounded girl escape AGAIN!" Duke Red shouted at him as Kenichi tried to explain.

"I will not allow something like this to happen again." Duke Red stated as he reached over and ripped the Marduke armband off Kenichi.

"You are no longer lead commander of the Mardukes. You're through!" Two Marduke soldiers stood next to Kenichi as Duke Red continued to release his anger on him.

"If I so much as see you in this town again, I will have you arrested for murder in the first degree for that little girl upstairs!" The Marduke soldiers on either side of Kenichi grabbed an arm; Kenichi forced their grip off him and walked away.

"You will regret this Red…you'll regret making a fool of me! I will reduce your precious city to nothing but ruble!" Kenichi shouted over his shoulder.

-Present-

A newspaper lay on the floor of Tima's room. She never read them, though her reading ability had returned, but the maid kept bringing them anyway hoping that Tima would respond. She glanced over at it, then her eyes widened as she read the headline of the main page.

"Detective Found Murdered in Alley" she whispered as she picked up the newspaper. She read the article, and new right away that it was Kenichi's uncle. She dropped the paper as she finished the article.

"Kenichi couldn't have killed his own flesh and blood…" she thought to herself.

Tima got up from the bed and walked out of the bedroom, which led to another room that Rock was in. The two rooms, hers and Rock's, were exactly identical. Both were much taller than they were wide, the walls a peachy color and tan marble floors. It had a bed, one big window looking over the city, and a nightstand with a lamp on it. Rock completely regained consciousness the night that Rock and Tima settled into the mansion. Apparently he was currently sleeping, it being 8AM or so. She glanced at him, and then closed the door.

"You know you can't sneak up on me…"

She tensed as she looked over her shoulder and sheepishly smiled at Rock. He now sat up in his bed slowly, his expression turning from good humor to pain.

"Rock don't…you might open it back up again." Tima was referring to Rock's wounded stomach; she sat at the foot of the bed.

"I'm fine, I'm restless anyway, and you'd be too if you were bedridden like I am."

"Hey, at least I've come to talk to you for the past three days, doesn't that help at all?" Tima remarked.

She knew it could be a lot worse for him; he could still be in the hospital, awake, and not talking to anyone. She kept this thought to herself of course.

"I guess you help." Rock said.

A moment later a pillow collided with his head.

"Thanks" she crossed her arms and looked away from him, a pout taking place on her face.

"Well if that's the case, I will leave you to wallow in your self pity."

She got up. He laughed.

"Aw come on Tima you know I was kidding, don't leave." She stopped and looked at him.

"Oh, all right" she said as she sat down next to him on his bed.

They were both silent for the moment. Rock looked at Tima and could tell she was dwelling on something.

"What's on your mind?" Rock asked.

Tima looked at him, "Well, I remember everything now, before the illness I mean. I remember when you first started living here, I was very young, but I do remember. You looked so distant, and didn't talk very much…I didn't get to know you very well before I got sick…" Tima stopped, not sure if she should continue.

"I was only their a few months before your illness, so I suppose there wasn't much time." Rock finally said.

"But-" Tima started, but grew quiet again for a moment.

"We met again a little over a month ago, and I've gotten to know you a lot better now, and back then I was lucky to get a sentence out of you."

Rock didn't know if he should tell her or not. Tell her of his horrible past. He thought about it, it never left his mind, even now. He still wasn't sure if he wanted to tell her. If he told the story, then their lives would be intertwined forever. He never really opened his heart to anyone before; afraid that the person might end up getting killed like everyone else he ever clung to, his family for instants. He let out his breath before he licked his lips, suddenly dry.

"The truth is…before fa-…Duke Red adopted me; my life wasn't much different than the average nine year old. I had a mother, a father, and an older brother, Christopher. Life was going so well, father was a big business man that partnered with Duke Red. Mother was a house wife that would always cook the greatest things…to this day; nothing can compete to her cooking…"

Rock stopped for a moment, looking away from Tima. He took another deep breath, and stayed facing away from her, and then he continued his story.

"One night father took all of us out to a parade for New Years Eve. It was amazing, the fire works and all the dancers, along with a marching band and floats of all shapes and sizes…we didn't leave the parade till very late. We lived about three blocks from the parade, so we decided to walk there. On the way back though…on the way back…"

Rock grabbed a hold of the bed sheet, his grip tightening as if it were the only thing that helped him to go on.

"A crazed robot came out of no where…he quickly killed mother and father…their…their blood staining the sidewalk…Christopher grabbed me and ran as fast as he could, but the robot caught up to him, and knocked him over. I can still remember his last words to me…'Rock, never give up on life, fight to live, now ran as fast as you can!' So I did…and I heard him screaming all the while…I ended up at Duke Red's house that night, the rain pouring down as his servant opened the door and let me in…and that's how I came to be here…"

His voice broke, and he brought one of his hands to his face.

Tima hugged him gently, pulling him close to comfort him. He clung to her, sobbing into the side of her neck.

"Oh Rock…" she murmured, as silent tears rolled down her cheeks while he sobbed.

The very thought of this happening to Rock made Tima cry. She knew Rock never mourned for his family, he only hardened himself and decided to kill robots for a living to avenge them.

She held him as he let out seven years of tears and pain, and stroked his hair softly to soothe him. His sobbing didn't last very long though, after about ten minutes, Rock cried himself to sleep. Tima held him while he slept, afraid if she let go he too would disappear like his family did.


	13. A Little Thing Called What Is It Called?

I don't know Metropolis or its characters

Last in Chapter 12: Childhood

"Oh Rock…" she murmured, as silent tears rolled down her cheeks while he sobbed.

The very thought of this happening to Rock made Tima cry. She knew Rock never mourned for his family, he only hardened himself and decided to kill robots for a living to avenge them.

She held him as he let out seven years of tears and pain, and stroked his hair softly to soothe him. His sobbing didn't last very long though, after about ten minutes, Rock cried himself to sleep. Tima held him while he slept, afraid if she let go he too would disappear like his family did.

Chapter 13: A Little Thing Called-What Is It Called?

Duke Red walked into Rock's room, knowing Tima would be in there. Tima looked at him, no feeling in her gaze.

"We made a deal," Duke Red finally said. "Come with me."

Tima gently set Rock back on his pillows as if he were no older than six to his actual age of sixteen. She got up and followed Duke Red out of the room, knowing this was the only way she could save Rock. He led her through the mansion, to the main entrance of the living courters which his personal limo sat in front of. She got in, followed by him. She didn't say a word nor look at Duke Red the whole drive to the Ziggurat.

Kenichi watched as the limousine drove away, a smirk forming on his lips. If he still sustained any injuries, they didn't show in his stance as he walked to a nearby car. He pulled the handle; the car not opening. For a moment he did nothing, and then Kenichi slammed his elbow through the driver's window in one quick movement. The glass first spider webbed then shattered. The vast city didn't appear to notice Kenichi unlock the car and wipe the glass off the driver's seat. Not a person seemed to care that Kenichi hot wired the car and drove off.

Rock was neither in a state of being asleep nor awake, a spot where he began to think of what just happened between he and Tima. He knew now that his feelings for her were real; he wouldn't have told her of his family if they weren't. He never experienced such a feeling before for anyone; an emotion that if it came down to it he would give his very life for her. What was the name of this sensation? He knew of it once…but now couldn't recall its name.

All Rock knew was that whenever he was around Tima; everything seemed like it would be alright and turn out for the greater good. She put his mind, body and soul at ease; and something overwhelming claimed him when he thought of her.

What was the name of that feeling? It was on the tip of his tongue. He knew for sure that he was destined to meet her and have something extraordinary with her. He had never felt more secure or safe than he had in her arms minutes before. He had felt so warm and as if he was made for her embrace. He felt his face begin to burn even in his half sleep state.

His mind wondered to other things; things he'd never experienced before but still wondered about all the same. Like what did Tima's lips feel like? Taste like? What did her hair smell like? Is it a sweet fragrance, like strawberries? Or did it have its on unique smell that was simply Tima? Her mouth, what did it taste like? Had anyone else ever had the chance to consume them?

Rock opened his eyes suddenly, feeling the blush creep under them. He swallowed.

"Alright, now you're taking that a little far", he told himself as he sat up slowly.

The room was empty.

"Where did she…?" He started, but then a maid walked in the room, holding a tray with breakfast on it. She walked over to him and began to situate everything.

"Excuse me ma'am, could you tell me where the blonde headed girl went off to?"

Rock wasn't sure if the maid knew Tima's name or not, but knew that the description would suffice. The maid nodded, replying

"She left with the Duke not ten minutes ago." He stiffened

"Where?" The maid looked at him with a 'why is it your business' expression, than answered, "How am I to know? But if I were to guess, I'd say he was taking her to the Ziggurat."


	14. Our Time is Running Out

I don't know Metropolis or its characters

Last in Chapter 13: A Little Thing Called- What is it Called?

Rock wasn't sure if the maid knew Tima's name or not, but knew that the description would suffice. The maid nodded, replying

"She left with the Duke not ten minutes ago." He stiffened

"Where?" The maid looked at him with a 'why is it your business' expression, than answered, "How am I to know? But if I were to guess, I'd say he was taking her to the Ziggurat."

Chapter 14: Our Time is Running Out

Kenichi kept the car a short distance away from the vast vehicle as it drove to the destination. After a short time he realized that the car was going to the gargantuan structure that finished construction a few months earlier: The Ziggurat. Now he didn't concern himself with following them road to road; that would be too obvious. He took a side street and parked a few blocks shy of the large building.

A satisfied smile crosses his lips as he thought back on how he made his uncle suffer. It was Shunsaku he blamed for his gift like curse, the one that started this mess in the first place. His uncle was the first one involved in his programming that died, but he wouldn't be the last. The smile vanished; he knew now that he would never be able to stop the bloodlust. His hunger for it would be his undoing, but that was his role now and he could do nothing to stop it.

Kenichi didn't like where this thought process was going, so he decided, before leaving his automobile, he would focus on what was at hand. He knew exactly what Duke Red had in mind for Tima. She would be the one to suffer, that was her destiny; or so it seemed. He would let the Duke have his fun for now; let him think he'll succeed. Then Kenichi would take the victory for himself at the most bittersweet moment.

He took his sunglasses out of his shirt pocket and applied them to their rightful place, opening the car door and stepping out. He wore a trench coat, which held several magazines in its pockets for his automatic handgun. It sat in its proper spot on his hip, inside the hostler.

"It's time…" he spoke to the city, as if to brace it for what was to come. Kenichi begins to walk to the Ziggurat.

The driver opened the door for Tima and Duke Red, stepping aside to let them pass. Neither had spoken a word to one another, Tima not sure what to say and the Duke giving off a stern demeanor.

The snow begins to fall and Tima pauses. She extended a hand to catch one, but before she could the driver placed an umbrella over his lord and the girl.

She looked up at the Duke and he looked back, no feeling in his gaze. She remembered a time when his face always showed kindness on her, and a blank expression on this man was unheard of. In fact the memory that came to mind happened many years ago; before her illness and even before Rock came into the picture of her household.

A five year old Tima is being chased in the snow by her loving father and watched by the adoring eyes of her mother. Red gets a hold of his little girl, and the two fall into a snow pile, laughing all the while. Her mother has a camera and takes a picture of the perfect moment between father and daughter. Tima remembers her mother's face as she follows the Duke up stairs to the entrance of the Ziggurat.

Tima continues on the storyline of her past, and she notices the happiness is slowly fading away. It all started when her mother became ill; the same sickness that almost took her own life. Mother still kept high spirits, even when the Duke's scientists had to cause her unimaginable pain to try to come up with a cure. Red became more and more desperate to keep her mother a live, but her death was inevitable. It seemed to Tima that all of the goodness and joy her father once held died along with her mother. It stayed that way for a few years until Rock came into the picture.

Tima now wondered what compelled the Duke to take a young boy into his household. Was it to try to gain back some of the joy he lost? Have someone continue on the Red name? Or maybe he saw the same sorrow in that boy's eyes as his own? Tima wondered, but didn't dare ask. While she pondered this they had already walked into the building and stepped onto an elevator.

"What do you plan to do? It's not like you're in any condition to save a damsel in distress." said an annoying voice in the back of Rock's mind. He held a hand over his wound, as if that would keep his stitches from tearing, while he walked as quickly as he dared down the sidewalk.

Earlier after the maid told him where the possible destination of Tima and the Duke was, he knew he had to work diligently. The Ziggurat was located at the center of the city, and at the moment he was roughly two miles away. At his current speed on foot and his current physical condition, it would probably take him at least three hours to get there and in the process he would rip his stitches and possibly bleed to death.

"How do you expect to get in the building if you do happen to make it there? You know they won't just let you walk in." This nagging voice wasn't making anything easier, but he just so happened to look through the window of the shop next to him, and his problems were solved. It was a costume shop. He entered, a bell attached to the door announcing his arrival.

It wasn't a large shop, holding three small aisles and the walls covered in masks, paint, and other apparel. At first glance the shop appeared to be empty, but then a balding white head popped up over the top in the last row.

"Why hello there, what can I do for ya my boy?" The shopkeeper smiled warmly, his aged face wrinkling. Rock was at a loss for words, he was making this up now as he went along. He knew he had to get inside the Ziggurat and save Tima, but he couldn't fill in the blanks of how this would happen. If he wanted or needed something, he would take it by force, but that was in another life. He didn't have any money and didn't want to threaten the kind old man. He chuckled under his breath

"Damn it Tima look what you've done to me…"

"Excuse me?" The owner blinked and applied a pair of round framed glasses to the tip of his nose. "Did you say somethin' son?"

"Oh no sir…it's just." Rock sighed, "I'm not sure how to explain in a few short words because the time is of the essence right now." The older man's ears perked up, and he could tell by the look on the boy's face that he was in some serious trouble.

"I'm not sure if you'll believe me or even want to help…but a friend that is very dear to me is in terrible danger." Rock hesitated, what reason did this old man have to believe a punk kid? He decided to take a chance, this was his only hope. The man gave Rock his full attention, waiting for him to continue.

" I have to get into the Ziggurat because that is where they have taken her…but they won't let me in unless I'm disguised…please sir I have to get her back" Rock's voice cracked at the end as he looked the old man full in the face for the first time. The man was taken aback, in all his 30 years of owning this shop he never gave any of his merchandise away; but he felt that everything happened for a reason and that this boy was genuine.

"This is more than just a friendship isn't it? It's love, I can see it on your face." The elderly man grinned and Rock's face turned bright red. He nodded slowly, he did love her. That was it! He loved her with every fiber of his being. The shopkeeper stared at Rock's face for a few moments, and snapped his fingers.

"I've got it! Comer my boy" and the dark haired boy followed the gentleman to the back wall of the store.

"Now just work with me on this one okay?" Rock just stared at the wall, a smirk trying to form on his lips, as he looked over the items the old man pointed out.

"Oh Tima I'll never let you hear the end of this if we survive."


End file.
